Sayonara Seishun -Produce 101 Japan Ver.-
Sayonara Seishun (さよなら青春 - PRODUCE 101 JAPAN VER.; Goodbye Youth - PRODUCE 101 JAPAN VER.) was a special song created by Ikimonogakari's Mizuno Yoshiki that was used in Produce 101 Japan. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kanashimi wo dakishimete Soredemo fuyu wo koete Haru wo matsu hito ni koso Shiawase wa kuru nda to Kimi wa shinjitetanda Dakara boku mo shinjita Sayonara Sayonara Bokura no seishun Kotoshi mo mata Tokyo de Haru wo mukaeru no kana Sukoshi hadazamui kedo Sakura mo saki hajimeta Densha kara mieteiru Kirei na biru no mure ni Itsu kara ka narete iru Jibun ga iru Kaisatsu wo dete sugu ni Wasuremono ni kidzuita Komaru wake janai kedo Chiisaku shitauchi suru Karakau youni hareta Aozora wo mitetara Nazedarou kimi no koto Omoidasu Kanashimi wo dakishimete Soredemo fuyu wo koete Haru wo matsu hito ni koso Shiawase wa kuru nda to Kimi wa shinjitetanda Dakara boku mo shinjita Sayonara Sayonara Bokura no seishun Ima dake wo ikite Ima dake wo ikite Sorezore no mirai wa Mou chigau sora Monogatari wa tsudzuku yo Sayonara bakari oite Kokoro dake ga itsudemo Toki kara okureteiku Demo furikaeru koto ni Amaete wa ikenai Dakara mou kyou dake wo Kenmei ni ”Mata aetara ii ne” to Saigo ni kimi wa itta Ano hi no shashin wa mada Arubamu hasandeiru Mite shimaeba naku nara Mada hiraite wa inai Boku dake ga kono ima wo Ikiteiru Kimi to deaeta koto wo Kimi wo aishita koto wo Wasure wa shinai darou Wasurerarenai darou Monogatari wa tsudzuite Itsumademo tsudzuite Sayonara Sayonara Bokura no seishun Kanashimi wo dakishimete Soredemo fuyu wo koete Haru wo matsu hito ni koso Shiawase wa kuru nda to Kimi wa sou ittanda Boku wa sore wo shinjita Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara |-|Kanji= 悲しみを抱きしめて それでも冬を越えて 春を待つひとにこそ 幸せはくるんだと 君は信じてたんだ だから僕も信じた さよなら さよなら 僕らの青春 今年もまた東京で 春を迎えるのかな 少し肌寒いけど 桜も咲き始めた 電車から見えている 綺麗なビルの群れに いつからか慣れている 自分がいる 改札を出てすぐに 忘れものに気づいた 困るわけじゃないけど 小さく舌打ちする からかうように腫れた 青空を見てたら なぜだろう 君のこと 思い出す 悲しみを抱きしめて それでも冬を越えて 春を待つひとにこそ 幸せはくるんだと 君は信じてたんだ だから僕も信じた さよなら さよなら 僕らの青春 今だけを生きて 今だけを生きて それぞれの未来は もう違う空 物語は続くよ さよならばかり置いて 心だけがいつでも 時から遅れていく でも振り返ることに 甘えてはいけない だからもう今日だけを 懸命に ”また会えたらいいね”と 最後の君は言った あの日の写真はまだ アルバム挟んでいる 見てしまえば泣くなら まだ開いてはいない 僕だけが この今を 生きている 君と出会えたことを 君を愛したことを 忘れはしないだろう 忘れられないだろう 物語は続いて いつまでも続いて さよなら さよなら 僕らの青春 悲しみを抱きしめて それでも冬を越えて 春を待つひとにこそ 幸せはくるんだと 君はそう言ったんだ 僕はそれを信じた さよなら さよなら さよなら |-|English= Embrace sadness Because we still need to surpass winter For those who wait for spring Happiness will come Because you believed That's why I too believe Goodbye Goodbye My youth I wonder if spring will come To Tokyo again this year It is a little chilly But the cherry blossoms have started to bloom Visible from the train Were a beautiful group of buildings I have grown accustomed to it now I am here Immediately after leaving the ticket gate I noticed I had forgotten something I wasn't annoyed though But I gave a small tut You tease me when my face gets puffy But when I look to the blue sky I wonder why I think of you Embrace sadness Because we still need to surpass winter For those who wait for spring Happiness will come Because you believed That's why I too believe Goodbye Goodbye My youth I will live for now I will live for now Each and everyone's futures are underneath a different sky The story will continue I will leave you with this goodbye My heart is the only one that lags behind Don't depend on me When I turn around But just for today I will work hard "It would be nice if we could meet again" Were your final words I have an album With the photos from those days But I haven't opened it yet Because if I do, I might cry So just for now, I will live for myself To meet you To love you I won't forget I will never forget This story will continue It will continue forever Goodbye Goodbye My youth Embrace sadness Because we still need to surpass winter For those who wait for spring Happiness will come Because you said so That's why I too believe Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye Video Category:Lyrics Category:Produce 101 Japan Final